It's Alright, Baby
by four51
Summary: Divorce brings people apart. But sometimes, it opens the door for a new relationship to begin. Trory.
1. Child Psychology

A/N: Hey you guys, I'm on my second story! I need a beta, so if any of you guys would like to fulfill that place, then I would like you to email me. Thanks and I hope you like this fic!  
  
Summary: Divorce brings people apart, but it could also open the door for a new relationship to begin. Trory.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jonathan and Laura, but none of the others.  
  
Chapter 1: Child Psychology  
  
Rory woke up and turned around to face her husband on the other side of the bed. She smiled. Another wonderful morning, another wonderful day.  
  
"Hey babe," Jonathan said to her, then leaned down to kiss her.  
  
She kissed back. "Hey, you want breakfast?"  
  
"You cooking breakfast?" he asked as if it was the most outrageous thing in the world  
  
"No... you cooking breakfast," Rory replied with a smile.  
  
Jon got up and but on a shirt and pajama pants. "When do you have to be at the school?"  
  
"The same time I always do."  
  
"Well, I was hoping you would play hooky with me today...?"  
  
"I never do," Rory started to get up to teach her 11th graders, at 7:30.  
  
"Maybe you could make an exception... for me...?"  
  
"Sorry, sweets, test today," Rory smiled at her husband of 2 and a half years.  
  
Jonathan looked down exaggeratingly and put his bottom lip out, trying to move her decision.  
  
Rory shook her head and gave him a face of 'sorry.'  
  
Jon walked down to the kitchen of their small apartment, to make breakfast. It was 6:30 AM, and Rory liked to be at her North Carolina job at around 7:15.  
  
Their apartment was made for just them. It had only one room, one bathroom, a living room attached to the kitchen; it was extremely small.  
  
Rory dressed and went to the kitchen to eat.  
  
"You look pretty," Jon said as he set a plate on the table in front of the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"More than yesterday?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Good." Another beautiful smile escaped her lips.  
  
"So, you have 15 minutes to eat that."  
  
"I think I will manage," Rory said, looking down at her very full plate.  
  
"The way you and your mother eat, I don't get how skinny you both are."  
  
"It's the fast metabolism."  
  
"I'm sure it is," he said sarcastically, "I think you go to the gym without me."  
  
"Me and machinery...?"  
  
"You're right," he said, teasing her.  
  
"Leave me alone to eat in peace," she said, playing along with his joking.  
  
"Then I shouldn't go, should I?"  
  
"I guess not, but be quiet."  
  
"I always am."  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"What time are you coming home today?"  
  
"Around 5. Why?"  
  
Jon put on a baby face. "Because I miss you."  
  
"Oh, shove it, already!" she said playfully.  
  
Rory finished her breakfast just in time, kissed Jonathan and left walking to the school she worked in. She wore jeans and a t-shirt that read "Dusty Vinyl, Get Your Groove On!" and sneakers.  
  
She lived really close to East Brook High School. And she had meant it to be that way, so she didn't have to spend money on a car. Unlike most of the people in North Carolina, Rory and Jon's marriage was a poor one; money wise. But Rory was happy.  
  
"Ms. Kensing!" Rory heard a voice calling her.  
  
She turned around to meet a very out-of-breath brunette girl, about her height.  
  
"What Jane?"  
  
"I had a question about a part in the notes I took."  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"Did Shakespeare mean what he said right there, or was he being sarcastic?" Jane pointed to a part on a paper that had writing on it.  
  
"He was being sarcastic, but you find out later that he really did mean it..." Rory searched her notes, "...right there," she said pointing.  
  
"Oh! I see!" Jane smiled.  
  
"So, you wanna walk with me?" asked Rory, pointing down the street to the school.  
  
Jane breathed. "Sure," she answered, and they were off.  
  
"So, how's Mr. Kensing?" Jane asked.  
  
"Oh, please! Call him Jonathan; Mr. Kensing makes him sound old, and if he's old, than I would have to be old, and... well, I'm not."  
  
Jane smiled. "How's Jonathan doing?"  
  
"He doing quite well, thank you for asking," Rory replied at an upbeat tone.  
  
The two laughed, and continued on their walk to school.  
  
"I think I'm prepared for your test," Jane said, still smiling.  
  
"Well, I would hope so, if you don't get at least a B on this test, I will have to lower your grade to a C, and I know your parents wouldn't like that."  
  
"Yeah, they wouldn't... but I can't really seem to grasp the assigned literature."  
  
"Well, I guess we could set up a study time for us. Just to help keep you on task."  
  
"Really?" Jane asked, her face glowing.  
  
"Yeah, I would really like to see you get that B up to an A-."  
  
"Oh, my god, Ms. Kensing! Thank you!"  
  
Rory just smiled as they continued to walk.  
  
---Later---  
  
Rory started to walk back to her apartment at 3:45. She was early.  
  
She had decided to postpone the test until tomorrow, because most of the kids in her classes were out on a sick day.  
  
And she thought that John would want to spend some more time with her.  
  
Lately, she has been coming home pretty late. And she knew that Jon didn't like that, even though he wouldn't say anything about it.  
  
When she got to her apartment door, she opened it with her keys.  
  
She looked around; he didn't seem to be there.  
  
But today, she had gotten pen on her jeans, so she wanted to change, so she started to walk to her room.  
  
But when she opened the door, "Oh, my god," she said, to the girl that was having sex with her husband.  
  
A/N: Should I keep going? I don't know. I just had the idea, and please keep reading if you tell me I should. I mean, I think you should see where I am going with this. And remember! I NEED A BETA! I tend to spell things wrong, and I tend to use bad grammar. It's not my fault... well, yeah, maybe it is... --shrugs shoulders—  
  
!Paige! 


	2. What a Wonderful World

A/N: Huh. Thank you all who reviewed. Um... I just wanted to say I know it seemed rushed, but I wanted it to happen in the first chapter... I don't know... anyways, I don't think I can make the chapters longer, or you guys will get bored and not read it, because it is too long. I don't know; review after you've read it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the school...? Is that enough for you?  
  
Summary: Go to chapter one.  
  
Chapter 2: What a Wonderful World  
  
She couldn't believe it. In her own bed! In –their- bed! What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
"Rory, wait," Jon cried as he ran to catch up with her on the busy sidewalks of North Carolina.  
  
When he caught up with her and grabbed her arm, she yelped.  
  
They stood like that for a moment, just looking at their eyes. Rory's eyes shone anger and sadness, while Jon's shone guiltiness and regret.  
  
Rory looked up at the sky with her tear stricken cheeks and water running off her face onto the ground. He really had nothing to say to her.  
  
Nothing. Not a word; not a single fucking word.  
  
She pulled back her arm and walked off, putting a hand over her mouth to keep the sobs in. But this time, Jonathan didn't follow her.  
  
And she just kept walking and walking and walking, just like in those old time movies where the person walks on until you couldn't see her anymore.  
  
And then it started to rain. As if her day couldn't get any gloomier, Mother Nature denied. Rory stopped, and just stood in the rain, letting the little droplets hit her hard, as she reviewed what went wrong.  
  
I was like an opening. She found what she missed. In the last two months, or since she remembered, she said "I love you" and he never said it back. He would find a way around being affectionate towards her. And he always asked when she would be home.  
  
It was clear to her now. It was all clear.  
  
So, naturally, Rory found herself at her sanctuary: the school. She exhaled.  
  
Rory opened the door and walked down the empty hall. She saw the kids that hadn't been picked up yet, and tried to put on a happy face. Her smile shone, but you could still see tears in her eyes.  
  
She reached her room, unlocked it, and locked it when she got in.  
  
She needed time.  
  
Time to think; time to get past the scene that was played before her eyes not 45 minutes ago.  
  
He, Jon, the person she thought was 'the one,' had cheated on her.  
  
She couldn't comprehend it. Why? –Why?-  
  
-¤-¤-¤-  
  
The next week went by –really- slowly. Rory went home on her break one day to get some of her clothes, and money.  
  
She ended up getting a really grungy apartment that only had one window, in the kitchen, and one bedroom, that actually looked like a closet, and one TV, that only shone in black and white. She had to go outside to use the bathroom, and it was co-ed, with co-ed showers. But hey, you get what you can find.  
  
He hasn't tried to find her since. Didn't come to the school to talk to her, didn't call her on her cell phone. Nothing.  
  
But she hasn't tried either.  
  
She hasn't talked to her mom either. She has been avoiding her calls, and turning her cell phone off more. She didn't want to talk at all.  
  
In her classes, she just had them read, and take tests.  
  
But one day, she went out walking.  
  
Then she found something on a telephone pole. As she walked up to it, she read it.  
  
'Need a lawyer? We have them for anything. You name it; McNeal and Co. will take care of all your needs. On the corner of Uler Ln. and Greford St.'  
  
Maybe this would scare him. Maybe this would make him come running back to her.  
  
Rory took the paper from the pole and began walking towards the destination. The streets were wet as she trudged into them.  
  
The empty lobby was cold and meaningless, filled with expensive paintings and furniture. Rory strolled wearily to the secretary's desk.  
  
Before she could ring the small bell for assistance, the blonde looked up. "How may I help you?"  
  
"I, uh, I need a lawyer," Rory answered.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Divorce," Rory looked to the ground.  
  
"Just a second ma'am," the grey eyed woman swung around on her roll chair to the other side of the desk. Rory waited patiently for about 3 minutes. Then the lady turned back around.  
  
"You're very lucky. We don't have any appointments for the rest of the day," the female looked down at her computer and waited for Rory's reply. When she didn't get one, she asked, "Would you like to see a lawyer now?"  
  
"Oh! Yes, uh, yes, please."  
  
"Just a moment."  
  
The female disappeared down a narrow hall way and disappeared into a room almost at the end.  
  
In a few minutes she came back and led Rory down it, too. When the door opened and she was chauffeured inside, the lawyer was looking at his desk, reading something. When Rory saw the name, she gasped internally.  
  
Tristan DuGrey.  
  
A/N: I really need ideas. So I would appreciate it! Thanks, and review!  
  
!Paige! 


	3. Girl from Mars

A/N: Thanks to all your reviews. You make me feel loved. And I love feeling loved... if that makes any sense...? Well anyways, read and review at the end!

Disclaimer: I own the lawyer company, and the school, and everything in them... you know the pencils, paper, chairs... etc.

Summary: Look at chapter 2, which says look at chapter 1.

Chapter 3: Girl from Mars

Tristan looked up at a young woman. About his age. She looked nervous, for some reason. Her feet were tapping to an unknown beat, arm holding the other.

But when he got to her face, he knew her. From somewhere. But where? Those blue eyes, and short, shoulder-length brunette hair, he knew them.

"Name?"

Tristan decided to cut right to the chase.

"Maiden or...?"

And that voice.

"You're marriage name," Tristan replied.

"Lorelai Kensing."

He looked up to her in awe.

Ah. It was her. The girl from high school. The girl that held and still holds his heart.

"Mary?" he asked, uncertain.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Do you still have to call me that?"

Wow. It really was her.

"Long time, no see," he said, pointing to the chair, "Sit."

Rory bowed her head and did what she was ordered.

"What are you here for?" Tristan asked, leaning back in his seat.

"I need a divorce," she replied.

"Well, you came to the right place."

Rory smiled a bit to the cheesy line, her head still down.

"You look good," Tristan said, trying to make her look in his eyes.

She did. "Thanks, you too. I haven't seen you since... that night of Romeo and Juliet."

"Yeah, how'd that go?"

"Fine, how was military school?"

Tristan put his arms out to the room, "Got me here."

Rory chuckled a bit. Then diverted her attention out the window, to a rainy day.

Tristan saw the hurt in her eyes and how she easily dazed out. Whatever this 'Kensing' guy did to her, it must have been bad.

"Um, here are our fees for having a divorce."

"Oh, right you need money," Rory looked down and panicked. She didn't have any money, "You probably want me to leave, if I can't pay you right."

He saw her start to gather up her stuff. "No!" he tried to make her stop, "You don't have any money?"

"God, no. I'm a teacher, and they don't make as much money as you think."

Tristan laughed nervously. He thought of what he could do. He could send her out; he could send her to a cheaper lawyer.

"I'll pay for you," he blurted out, not really thinking about it.

"Tristan, no, you can't-."

"No, I see you really need this, and think of it as a... 'Sorry for my behavior in high school' thing."

Rory looked at him skeptically. Did he really want to pay for this divorce?

She could honestly say she didn't know.

But she really did need the money. So she accepted.

(A/N: I don't really know what they do, so I am going to go ahead, and skip to the last of the appointment.)

"And if there is anything you need, just let me know," Tristan said truthfully.

"No, I don't think so, but here is my address." She then wrote down the address on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

When Rory exited the room, he looked down at the white shade of paper.

Oh, no, she could not live there.

-¤-¤-¤-

Tristan approached the building with weariness.

He was wrong: she, in fact, lived there.

As he drew near it, he noticed all the thugs outside of it, just an accident waiting to happen.

When he went into the lobby- if you could call it that – he saw people in torn clothing and smoking god knows what. The walls were a faded green, with holes in them, so you could see the interior. The furniture was what he thought was supposed to be a maroon color, only there were stains in it, and burn holes in it.

As he went up to her door, he noticed how many people were huddled in this tiny apartment building. And it was a lot.

He knocked on her door. And he heard the person behind the door trip over to get to it.

Finally, they opened it.

"Tristan."

"Hey, Rory."

"Come on in," she motioned him with her hand, and he did as he was told. "It's kind of a mess at the moment."

Tristan looked around at her apartment. There was another bed in the room, and he figured that she was sharing the room with someone. He saw Rory's stuff in boxes by the other bed, and saw how little space she had to put it all.

"Um, Rory?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"This is a really horrible place."

"Well, I am not really made of money, if you hadn't known already," she replied sardonically.

"Do you need money?"

"No-"

"No, I need a truthful answer, Rory."

Rory looked out the window again. "I am behind a bit."

"How big a bit?"

"Oh, quite a big chunk. But you don't have to worry, I'm fine."

"Rory, I know what it's like here. You shouldn't be living in this kind of environment."

"Tristan, I can hardly afford –this-!" she moved her hands around the room. What the hell do you want me to do?"

"Here," he started to reach for his wallet.

"No, I am not taking anymore money from you."

"Rory-"

"No!" she looked at him for a second. "Now let's do what you came here to do."

They spent the next hour minutes straitening out paperwork, and having her sign her part, him explaining what it was for.

"And right here," he pointed to a line with an x on the side.

She signed for the fortieth time and put her pen down, signaling time for a break.

"I don't want to take all the money," she said suddenly, looking into his eyes.

"Why?"

"We don't have a lot; he needs it."

Tristan chuckled internally. The same old Rory: willing to make other people go ahead of herself.

But then he thought.

If she wouldn't take –his- money, then how could he help her?

Option #1: He could force her.

Option #2: He could fix her relationship, although he didn't want to.

Option #3: He could give her a room at his place.

Option #4: He could help her get a new job, one contributing more money.

As he thought, Rory looked at him intently. She saw his suit, and business shoes.

She hated herself for getting him as her lawyer.

What was she thinking? Was she mad? Did she need a mental institution? He was a high working rich guy, and she was still the 'Mary': poor and innocent.

Did he want something in return for being so nice to her? She wondered. How could he not? It was –Tristan-, for god's sake!

"Look" they both said at the same time.

The two laughed.

"You go first," Tristan offered.

Rory inhaled... exhaled. "Do you want anything in return for what you are doing?"

Tristan smiled at the question. Didn't he already go through this before? "No," he said simply.

"But, you-"

"Mary, I don't want anything... at –all- and if I did I would have told you so."

Rory stared at her sneakers, silent.

"Now, for my question."

A/N: Okay, I'm tired of writing. Review. Tell me what I should do. Cause right now, I have no idea. I know, rushed. But I wanted to make it happen in this chapter. Sorry for the time, I went camping for a week, and... well, I just got back today. So please tell me what you think.

!Paige!


	4. Maybe Next Week

A/N: Chapter is set in like, 6 days after the last one, but I mention that in this chapter... huh. I don't know, I have nothing to tell you. You guys wanted him to ask her to move in with him, so, well... read on.

Disclaimer: Look in chapter 3, who says look in chapter 2, who says look in chapter 1.

Summary: Well, you should have read it before now, I mean, this _is_ the 4th chapter, come on guys, I know you have more common sense than that.

A/N 2: Huh, on with the story.

Chapter 4: Maybe Next Week

He asked for her to move into his place six nights ago. And through much arguing, she accepted.

He took her under his wing, even when he hadn't seen her in almost 8 years. They knew that this wasn't supposed to be easy, and they knew that living with the other would bring questions, that didn't want to be answered, up. But they did it anyway.

Right now, she was setting things up in her room, mostly clothes and pictures, while she was watching a prime time show on the TV.

"Finally!" she said to no one. She was finished. Everything was organized and the way she wanted it, and... well, she liked it.

Tristan and she had spent the last few nights painting the room a nice shade of tan, with a darker shade on the woodwork. Everything was perfect.

A knock on the door sounded. "Come in, if you must."

The door opened and a head came in. "I must," was what he said before putting his whole body into the room. "It looks nice."

"Thank you. I did it all by my self, with a little help," she teased, putting out her fingers and imitating 'a little.'

"Hey!" he feigned hurt, by putting a hand over his chest, "I did almost this whole room!"

"That's only because I let you," she smiled a little, telling him she was joking.

"Sure," he said sarcastically.

She smiled a little more and put her head down. "I guess I should give Jon a call, telling him I'm..." she couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yeah, I think that'll be a nice thing: to let him know," he wanted to make this subject lighten up for her.

"I think so."

"Well, I'll leave you alone to call him," he started to walk to the door.

"Wait Tristan," he stopped, "I think I'll just write him a letter instead."

"He hurt you that much, huh?"

"You have no idea," tears started to swim up to her eyes, as she sat down on her queen-sized bed.

She looked down and started to let the tears escape.

"Aw, come on Rory," he started to get close to her, "don't cry."

Tristan sat on the bed next to her and gathered her broken pieces in his arms.

"I don't know what went wrong," she muffled, crying on his shoulder.

"Sometimes, that's the mystery of life."

And to that she just started crying harder.

In about 20 minutes of her crying and him trying to calm her down, she finally fell asleep in his arms. Tristan gently set Rory down on her new bed and pulled the covers over her.

That had been the first mention of him, since the first time he met her again. Although, this one had tears. A lot of them, too.

Tristan turned off the television and sat down in the wicker chair across the room, just watching her. She looked like an angel: some of her hair streaked across her face; sleeping peacefully.

She stirred for a second, putting her arms above her head and laid on her back. She was just as beautiful as she was in high school, only matured, and slightly shorter hair.

But she was just as he thought she would look like. Not that he thought about that. He didn't... well, maybe just a little... okay, maybe a _lot_. He thought about her a lot. He wondered what she would look like, how she would act, if she already had someone else.

And she did. She did have someone else. But, he was there to pick up her pieces after what he did. That thing he did. Tristan didn't know, even yet. But he had a thought that it was bad. And anyone that would do that to his Mary doesn't deserve her. At least, in _his_ eyes.

A/N: A little on the short side, but what comes up in the next chapter? That's right! Rory has to face Jonathan for the first time after what he had done. The thing is, Tristan is in the room with them, at the same time. Will he find out what happened? I don't know, you just have to wait and see.

!Paige!


	5. Tell Her What She Wants To Know

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is so-o-o-o delayed. I had no idea what to put in it, so I was seeking help... then I had to organize it to the way I wanted it. So thanks for all the reviews...

Problem Child1: Thank you so-o-o much! I love you!

Disclaimer: Look in chapter 4, which says look in chapter 3, which says look in chapter 2, which says look in chapter 1.

Chapter: Getting Married

They hadn't talked about that night. Well, not yet anyways. And today, they had to face Jonathan together, with all they had. And Rory didn't have much.

Rory tried not to look at him. She didn't even want to _think_ about him right now. The divorce was becoming final, and he didn't do a thing; he didn't stop her; or try to make things right. He just kept on going with it.

"So, we need to discuss alimony. The money."

"I don't want it," Rory said fast, and Tristan looked skeptically at her.

"Look you can take all of it-," Tristan said to her, looking at her in the eyes.

"_I don't want it,"_ she told him, "I'm don't want anything that was made by the both of us."

"Come on, Rory," Jon shouted at her from across the table, "Take it! I don't want it!"

Rory looked in his eyes for the first time, "Yes you do; I can see it.... You're _despicable_."

He looked at her and snarled, "Look in a mirror."

"Okay, what about the apartment?" Tristan tried to break it up.

"She does," Jon replied.

"Jon, you need it, I'm not taking it from you."

"I can make more."

"How are you going to live until then?" Jon didn't answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"You both have to fill out a financial statement," Tristan stated, thinking that this would stop their fighting. He handed them both some papers with questions on them.

About 5 minutes of silence went by and by the end, Rory was done and she was just _glaring_ at Jonathan. And then Jonathan finished a few minutes later and handed Tristan his paper, as did Rory.

"Now, we need to divide up the apartment, to both of you," Tristan said.

"I want my clothes, my CDs and anything else that was mine initially, he can have the rest."

"I don't want all of that crap!" Jon shouted at her.

She stood up abruptly, "Well, I don't want to have this divorce, but _you_ made it happen!" she pointed at him, accusingly.

"What do you want from me?! What do you want to know?!" he also stood up to meet her eyes.

"I want to know how _long_ this has been going on," she said softly, but looking at him. But when Jonathan didn't answer she became angry, "Huh?" she shouted, "How fucking long have you been cheating on me?!" she began to cry, she was shouting so much.

Jon looked in her blue eyes and said very softly, "Three months after we got married."

Rory's eyes turned from anger to hurt, and she replied as softly as he did, still crying, "We've been married for 2 and a half _years._"

Jon looked down, but Rory wouldn't let him. Instead, she slapped him across the face, hard. "You _bastard_," she called him, "You _bastard!_"

And she fled the room.

Wow, Tristan thought, cheating.

Rory started to pace the floors outside of the door. 2 years. He had been cheating on her for 2 _years!_

But then she became curious. So she put her ear up to the door and listened to the conversation on the other side.

"You don't deserve her," Tristan said.

"I know."

"Why the hell did you mess this up?"

"To be honest, I have no idea."

"Well, you have your life to think about it then," and Tristan exited the room, in search for Rory, but he found her right outside, crying.

"Rory?" he asked as he approached her.

"I thought he loved me... I feel like such an idiot," she looked up at his amazing blue eyes.

"I guess we all fuck up sometime, huh?" he asked.

She sniffled. "Yeah, but it doesn't feel any better."

And then he was hugging her.

A/N: short, I know, but hey, I thought it was a good chapter.

Paige


	6. Car Song

A/N: I am going to work on this story a lot, now. But that means (to all of you who have read stories on my other names) my Marriage story, will be set on hold for a while... until I get this story done.

Disclaimer: Look on chapter 5, which says look on chapter 4, which says look on chapter 3, which says look on chapter 2, which says look on chapter 1.

Song: I am currently listening to "She will be loved" by Maroon 5. I love this song.

Summary: Please, you would not come this far into the story, and not know what this story is about. Give me a break, and I want Kit Kats.

Chapter 6: Car Song

"I don't know what to do," Rory slouched on the couch that was currently in the family room in their apartment. She looked over the edge and saw the snow outside. It was white and it made her close her eyes.

"Well, the divorce is finished. You don't have to stay here."

"You want me to leave?" she asked, kind of hurt.

"No... I want _us_ to take a vacation," he said patting her thigh, telling her that he wanted to sit down. She pulled her legs up to her chest and let him sit down.

Rory narrowed her eyes. "_You're_ taking a vacation?"

"I know, I know. But I think that it's about time."

Rory smiled to herself and looked down. Time has passed as she has been in the apartment for about 2 months now.

"Where do you suggest we go?" Rory said, looking back up at him.

"I think that we should go to that quaint town of yours."

Rory jumped up and looked at him with giddy eyes. "Are you serious?!"

Tristan smiled. "Of course I'm serious. Maybe we could make it a road trip...?"

"Oh, my god!" she jumped up and down. "We have to celebrate! What kind of ice-cream did you get at the supermarket yesterday?"

¤

"Are you ready to go?!" Tristan called from outside.

"No...!" Rory panicked inside.

"Arg. What is it _now?"_ he asked himself as he walked into the apartment and into her room.

"I don't know what to wear."

"_How_? You have billions of clothes!"

"Yes, but I packed all my cute clothes."

"Ok," he went to her closet and looked around. "Wear this-," he pulled out a red shirt that had a pocket on the left of the chest, "and... these," he pulled out a long pair of jeans.

Rory's mouth fell open as she marveled over the clothes he picked out. They were simple, yet, nice. "How... How'd you do that?"

"I saw it... I picked it."

"Good thought process."

"Thanks. Now change, and I'll be waiting in the car. Don't forget to lock the door behind you." And he exited the room.

How could everyone be better at picking clothes than her? She thought as she put on the clothes.

She locked the door as she ran out and into the car. "It's _freezing!_" were the first words out of her mouth, as they started to drive to their destination: Stars Hollow.

"Well, the heater's on, so you'll live."

"Thanks for the sympathy," she said sardonically.

"What music?"

"What did you bring?"

He pointed to the glove compartment. She took out the few CD's he had in there. "Oh, Tris, next time, when we go somewhere, remind me to never let you pick the music."

"What?!"

Rory's nose wrinkled as she went through them again. "Alanis Morissette?"

"You don't like her?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"No, she's okay, but I don't see _you_ liking her."

"I like her legs."

"I should have known," Rory giggled as she put the CD into the player and her voice filled the car.

This was going to be one long road trip.

A/N: thank you for all of the reviews! ---Paige


	7. Getting Married

A/N: I feel you like this story. I love all the reviews.

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 6, which says look at chapter 5, which says look at chapter 4, which says look at chapter 3, which says look at chapter 2, which says look at chapter 1.

Summary: You should know by now.

Chapter 7: Getting Married

"Tristan, _please?_" Rory begged.

"We just started to drive an hour ago!" he argued.

"I'm dying," she started to fake choke. "Tristan," she held her throat, "help," she started to cough.

Tristan looked at her weirdly and sighed. He finally gave in and went on an exit off the freeway.

Rory became quiet and Tristan looked over at her. She was smiling as he went into a gas station and parked. "Happy?"

"Very much so."

They got out of the car and walked into the store. Rory immediately walked over to the coffee section and started to pour the cup she fought to get.

Tristan went around the coke area and found some chocolate milk. He got 2 bottles of it. "You're buying that," he told Rory as he met up with her.

"Oh, Tristan, I know that-," she reached for her pocket and sighed mockingly, "Unfortunately, I left my wallet in the car, would you be a gentleman and buy this for me?"

Tristan rolled his eyes and shook his head to himself. He could never say no to her, even if he tried. "Let's go pay."

"Thank you, Tristan," she cooed as they got back into the car and on the road again.

Alanis Morissette's CD was still playing and the "Ironic" song was on. "I can't believe I'm going _home_!"

"You've never been home before?" Tristan raised his eyebrows.

"No, silly. I haven't been home in the past 2 years."

"Why's that?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

Rory looked down at her lap. "Jon never wanted to."

"Well, I'm glad you're going there now."

"Me too! Want a cracker?" she asked as she looked at the ice chest in the back seat.

¤

"I'm bored," Rory stated as she leaned back in her seat.

"Well, we still have close to a days worth of driving, so what do you want to do?"

"I want to call my mom."

"I thought you wanted it to be a surprise...?"

"I do, that doesn't mean I can't talk to her," she said looking at him.

"Here," he gave her his cell phone. "Just don't talk about girly stuff."

"Okay," she dialed the familiar numbers. "Oh! It's ringing!"

¤

Rory and her Mom had talked for about 3 hours, and Tristan had gotten sick of it. But, he couldn't do anything about it, and so, he just let her. Now, they were about 5 hours away from Stars Hollow, CT. Rory was sleeping and Tristan had drove the whole way, just stopping about 2 nights so he could sleep.

He looked over to Rory, who was in a little ball, a blanket slung over her.

She was beautiful.

A/N: I'm gonna stop right there. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are going to do right now!

Paige


End file.
